


Gods and Monsters

by georgeneedsfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, i said slow burn but probably not because im terrible at those, innocent george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgeneedsfound/pseuds/georgeneedsfound
Summary: "in the land of gods and monstersi was an angelliving in the garden of evil"there was something in the way his head bent down to meet the snowy powder laid out in rows before himhis hand coming up in an attempt to stem the nosebleed that threatened to trickle onto his white shirtand there was something in how George could still taste the liquor on his tongue when they kissedORthe one where george accidentally falls in love with his dealer
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first mcyt fanfic, please do not o out of you way to share with any cc's mentioned in this fic, if the dream team request for fanfics to be taken down I will of course do as they ask :)
> 
> this fic IS NOT meant to glorify any of the things mentioned, I really want to do my best with taking a realistic route to this story and hope it shows further down the line :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george lays awake while dream enjoys himself

george lay staring at his ceiling, the cracks which snaked their way across the plaster providing something for his eyes to look at. he had been in this position for hours now, the cold outside seeping in from the open window on the other side of the room.

_his feet were fucking freezing_

his throat felt dry and tight, due to his lack of hydration or the cigs he didn't know. the silence of his apartment was deafening. george hated the hush that seemed to settle on the second-hand furniture of his home, it felt like the sparsely decorated rooms held secrets from him, like the cracking leather couch and leaky fridge had some sort of inside joke he was excluded from. 

_god, when had he last had a cig? ___

__he wiggled his toes, wincing as pins and needles set his feet on fire. he slowly raised his body from the mattress, attempting to shake off the cold that seemed to latch on to him and refuse to leave nowadays. he didn't recall opening the window or smoking the three cigarettes that lay smoldering in his ashtray, the faint orange of their embers struggling to stay present amidst their battle with the winter breeze. he picked up one of the butts that were still smokeable, bringing it to his lips and reigniting it before taking a long draw that scratched at his lungs and made his eyes water._ _

_he should probably try and drink something_

looking at the time on his phone he sighed at the number 5:45am. he hadn't thought he'd been in bed for that long. that didn't matter though, it's not like he had anywhere to be. he never did anymore. except for food, which he would rather not think about right now. he thought to himself that _just maybe_ he should do some schoolwork. his parents wouldn't be pleased if they knew they were paying his rent and tuition fees for him to fail. it's not like he was terrible in school, he was quite good actually. not as good as he could be, he supposed. but better than the majority. at least with his parents paying rent he didn't need to worry about money constantly, although having enough for food was sometimes a struggle when he didn't exactly have a steady job at the moment. coding for clients online didn't pay what he thought, but george couldn't face telling his parents about his financial struggles, and having to watch them share worried looks between them was enough to make him lie through his teeth and assure them he was living comfortably.

it wasn't a complete lie. just a bending of the truth. his apartment was okay, just bare and lonely. there were a few leaky pipes in the bathroom and the lights sometimes didn't work but that wasn't what bothered him. it was the emptiness. the rooms were so silent that a sniff sounded like a shout, and the freezing temperatures ebbed their way into georges bones, picking at his veins and turning his blood icy and cool. blue. that was the colour of his blood, of his fingers and his feet and his heart. he could pretend it wasn't, pretend he wasn't aching from the inside out. that there wasn't bruises that lined his skeleton and made it so that every move hurt. but deep down george knew, there was a sense of doom that followed him around everywhere. it wasn't like he was suicidal, or even wanted to die at all. there was no denying the sorrow though, the deep inky well of despair that threatened to swallow him whole and spit him out again as nothing but a pile of sun-bleached bones. his heart hurt. he didn't know why but george felt it struggle in his chest. sometimes he managed to convince himself it wasn't beating at all which had resulted in panicky google searches of what to do if you seemingly had no pulse. 

_i'm such a mess, the boy thought to himself_

finishing the last of his cigarette, george shuffled across his room, reaching for a half-finished lukewarm bottle of water and finishing it in two gulps. his bed was warm and comforting compared to the atmosphere in his room. he snuggled under his comforter, holding tightly to a childish teddy bear that looked like it was falling apart at the seams. his mum has made it for him years ago and at the time he had laughed and called it babyish. now he clung to it like a lifeline, his knuckles white with the force of his grip. he slipped further under the covers, feeling more and more like a lost child who desperately needed reassurance that they were alright. that they were doing enough, **being** enough. 

george scrunched his eyes up as the first few tears began to fall, willing himself to fall asleep.

\----------

dream hadn't felt this good in ages. ecstasy filled his body as the acid set in, the tab leaving a papery taste on his tongue. his mouth was open wide set in a shit-eating grin that gave him the look of an excitable golden retriever. "sapnap! my man! sapppp, you came through for me with this. remind me to repay you!" he exclaimed, referring to the younger boy in front of him. 

sap simply chuckled, shaking his head at dream and saying he could hook him up with a score or something like it next week. dream struggled to respond, not entirely there as the tab began to take its full effect. it hadn't been a huge dose, enough to loosen him up a bit. and fuck was it working. dream felt on cloud nine, higher than that even. he swore he could feel liquid gold coursing through his veins, kissing at his heart and warming him up from the inside out. even though it was the dead of winter and outside was freezing dream could feel the sun on his face, beating down on him and relaxing his muscles that were usually tense and anxious. "yeah sure if that's what you need. news on customers? I'm struggling to shift some of the shit I got and you know I don't like holding onto it long," his words came out high and slightly blended together, he was acutely aware of sapnaps breathing and how wide his eyes felt, how jittery his fingers were as if each one had a life of its own and needed to move or else they'd fall off due to the sheer amount of electricity it felt like he had under his fingertips. 

"nah man not yet," sap coughed, flicking the end of a blunt into a tray beside him. "working on it though, i can't exactly go up to people and ask hey you want a couple of sheets? my buddy over there's got you covered!" he barked out a laugh at his own joke, stopping only to cover his mouth at another smoke-induced fit of coughing. sapnap didn't deal, was too afraid of the consequences being caught came with. but he was more than happy to help a buddy out when they needed it, especially if it was dream. they'd known each other years and dream had started selling around 17. it had been different before, they used to be so innocent. but at the ripe age of 15 they got into the wrong crowds, messing with people and things that even adults would shudder to think about. luckily they had now both cleaned up their acts a bit and sobered up a bit, but neither had gone cold turkey on the drugs. sapnap recalled the countless conversations dream had with him, rambling on in drug induced monologues of how he didn't want to be known as a dealer. drugs weren't his life, and that how he made his money didn't determine his worth. though sapnap agreed with the sentiment, he kept further away from the scene than dream did. usually only dabbling in weed and the very occasional line or two. dream was still a lot more hardcore, he could take lines like shots of water and still want the next thrill a few hours later. it didn't worry sapnap though. dream was smart and knew his limits, and more often than not it was him carrying sapnap home at the end of the night.

dream simply nodded, "let me know yeah? you'd be a lifesaver sap," he drawled, giggling at his struggle to put the consonants and vowels together to make a coherent sentence. he felt his eyes grow heavy as the comedown began to take effect. how long had it been since he had taken the smiley-faced square? he couldn't remember, but the gentle lull of sleep pulled him closer and closer, beckoning him in with the promise of darkness and peace. 

and just like that, dream was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont exactly have a clear storyline for this and consistent updates arent promised as this is just something to do while the uk is back in lockdown! any feedback would be appreciated vv much appreciated!
> 
> again I would like to stress please do not share this with any member of the dream team!


End file.
